Show Me How You Burlesque
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: "Come one, It'll be fun" Two-Bit talked him into it and he will admit it was fun. Then we and enjoyed themselves, but then she started dancing. The girl on stage had caught his eye and wouldn't leave his mind and yet he didn't know that he had caught her eye too. Will these two come together or live forever alone not knowing each other's feeling? DallyxOC and many other pairings


Dally's POV

I was sitting on the Curtis' couch taking a nap when Two-Bit barged through the door disturbing my slumber

"Dammit Two-Bit can't you see I'm trying sleep here!" I yelled

"Oh shut your trap" Two-bit waving his hand off to shoo me away

I put my head back on the pillow and tried to continue to sleep, but that was no use. "Man, now I can't go back to sleep" I said

"You'll live…Now I got some news for everyone, say where is everyone?" he asked

"Pony's at school, Steve, Soda, and Darry are at work and I'm not sure where Johnny is" I told him

"Oh well I guess I'll tell everyone later then" he said walking in to the kitchen

"Hey you and Sylvia still together?" he asked coming out of the kitchen with a slice of chocolate cake and a beer

I held up my right hand in front of his face to show him that my ring wasn't there

"I'll take that as a yes" he said going back to his cake

"Shit… I forgot, I promised to take her somewhere tonight. Where do you think I should take her?" I asked him

Two-Bit's face lit up and he looked at me with a smirk on his face "That's what I wanted to talk to everyone about… I found this new place to go" He explained

"Ok and what is this place?" I asked

"I hear Kathy talking about it to her brother the other day, it's called 'the burlesque palace' I was thinking that we should all take our girls there tonight or something" he suggested

"What the hell is burlesque?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but I know that there are half naked girls" he said wiggling his eyebrows and letting out a loud snort

"That great you want me to take my girl to a place where there are half naked girls? Could you be anymore stupid? Sylvia will have a cow if she sees me staring at them" I told him

"There's alcohol too, it's also a bar. You and me both know that Sylvia loves a good bar"' he said and I couldn't argue on that one. Everybody that knew Sylvia knew that the girl couldn't resist a drink

"I'll think about… say, where is it?" I asked

"Where is what?" A voice asked from behind me

I turned around to see Soda and Steve coming through the house. Steve went to the kitchen to grab a beer and Soda sat down next to me on the couch

"So what were you guys talking about?" Steve asked sitting on the recliner

"Well Dally here needs somewhere to take that girl of his and I suggested that we go to this place I heard of" Two-Bit explained

"What's it called ad where is it?" Soda asked

"It's called the' Burlesque palace' and its a few blocks away right in the middle of Soc and Greaser territory" He explained

"If socs are there then you know that a fight is bound to happen" I said

"Yeah but when I hear Kathy talking about it she was saying that no fights have happened in over 3 years. She was also saying that if someone even tries to pick a fight they get kicked out. C'mon it'll be fun… Soda you can bring Sandy, Steve you can bring Evie, I can bring Kathy and Dal can take Sylvia. Also if they wan to Ponyboy and Johnny ca tag along, hell maybe even Darry will come and Superman can actually get a girlfriend or something" Two-Bit was going to continue to rant on and on but I intervened

"Alright I'll talk to Sylvia" I said to get him to shut up

"Great and you better talk to your girls too" he said pointing to Steve and Soda

"Well I've got to go find the women so I can talk to her, See you guys later around 7 then we can head out" I told them walking out of the Curtis house

I waked all around town looking for Sylvia when she wasn't at bucks, which is a surprise I went to her house. I knocked on the door and waited then she opened it

"Hey Babe" I said with a smirk

"What do you want?" she asked with a snotty look on her face

"I think I know where to take you tonight" I told her

"Oh wow Dallas Winston actually remembers a date for once" She said sarcastically

"Hahaha…Two-Bit found this place to go tonight and we were all going to go tonight" I told her

"What do you mean we?" she asked

"Like soda and sandy, Steve and Evie, and the rest of the gang' I explained

I watched her purse her lips and give me a strange look "Fine I'll go Pick me up around 6:30' she said and shut the door in my face

I walked back to the Curtis' and walked in to find the whole gang there along with their girls

"I talked to her and she agreed" I say looking at Two-Bit

"Well that's good I already told everyone else and the all agreed to go, so what time you gotta go pick her up?" he asked

"At 6:30" I answered

"Before you walked in Sandy said she had something to tell us what was it Sandy?" he asked turning to the blue eyed blonde

"Oh yeah I got job" she said smiling

"'Really where at?" Soda asked

"I'll tell you later, because speaking of it I have to get to work" she said kissing Soda on the cheek and leaving

For a few more minutes we all talked and got ready for the place

"I've got to go Pick up Sylvia, how about we all meet up in the lot" I said and we all agreed and I went and picked up Sylvia

After I picked up Sylvia we met the gang at the lot. Then we all waked to the burlesque place. When we got inside we all paid to sit down. We found a few tables and all sat down.

I looked around at the place, it was big, like huge. I saw many Socs and greasers. Some were adults and some were teenagers like us

After an awhile I got really thirsty and whistled for a waitress

"Can I help you?" she asked, but the voice sounded too familiar

I looked up to see a blonde with big blue eyes "Well look who we have here. Het Soda check it out" I said

Soda turned his head "Sandy? What are you doing here?" he asked

"This is where I work… Surprise" she said "my boss will get on to me if he sees me chit chatting so tell me what you want" she said

We all ordered our drinks and she went to go get them

"I'm going out for a smoke I'll be right back" I said getting up

I walked outside by the guys who sells tickets ad lit my cigarette 'So what is this place huh? A strip club or something?' I asked

The guy gave a weird look "I should knock you upside the head for saying that. The only pole you'll find in there is the waitress Candy. This is a burlesque club, you don't know what burlesque is do you?" he asked a di shook my head

"Burlesque is where the dancers dance and lip sing" he explained "But the dancing hasn't started yet, but it's just about to so you better hurry inside before you miss it" he said so I dropped my cigarette and headed inside to sit with the gang

Soon the lights got dim and music started playing and then a bright spotlight lit up the stage. Behind the stage was a red curtain and snow started coming down too. The music got louder and sandy came by with our drinks

"Here she comes" Sandy whispered

"Here who comes?" Pony asked

"JJ, her real names Joanna" she explained "She the main dancer and money maker of this place" she said "Just watch and you'll see" she said walking away to another table

I watched as a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair was being brought down by ropes. The corset she was wearing showed a little too much boob. The corset was red and white with bows. It looked like a slutty version of Mrs. Claus. She had a head band with a Santa hat on top of it and red heels. I noticed the dark red lipstick covering her lips and her dark long lashes.

At first I thought that as the reason everyone wanted to watch the show, to see her chest and her ass hang out of her costume, but I she opened her mouth and began to lip sing and dance. The song Santa baby came on and she moved her red lips perfectly with every word.

I looked over to see Two-Bit with his mouth hanging open and I watched as Kathy hit him in the arm. Soda was trying not to stare at the girl on stage as she lifted her leg all the way up…Damn.

I tried not to stare too much because I know Sylvia would have a fuss if she caught me gazing. Speaking of Sylvia I look over to her "Do you like it here?" I asked

She leaned over to whisper in my ear "Actually Dally, it's not that bad, it's quite entertaining" she said leaning back in her seat continuing to watch the girl on stage.

I watched carefully the way she danced. I paid attention the way she moved her hand around her body in such an attractive yet less raunchy way. I could tell you what though that girl certainly new how to shake it.

She finally did her last move and the curtain began to come down covering the entire dark skinned girl.

"So what did you guys think?" Two-Bit asked

"Certainly not what I expected a Burlesque club to be, but it was…Interesting. I would definitely come back; I mean the drinks where good, the entertainment was entertaining, and it not that expensive. Plus there doesn't seem to be a hassle about greasers and Socs here either" Surprisingly Darry said this

"Then I guess we'll come back another night or we could stay for the next performance" Two-Bit said

The whole gang looked at each other and then nodded in agreement "let's stay" we all said in union

We all sat down waiting for the next show. I called over a waiter and order a few more drinks.

I looked down at my drink focusing on the ice cubes floating inside, thinking about the girl on the stage and wondering why I couldn't get her off my mind.

I felt Sylvia tap my shoulder and I looked up to see the lights flashing. So I sat there patiently waiting for curtain to rise so I could see the dancer that I couldn't get out of my head again.

Hey guys, I really hope you liked this chapter and please tell me you want me to continue because I do but I don't want to if it doesn't get reviews so please review! Plus this is kinda based off the movie burlesque in a way. Some of the song that are in burlesque, for example- I am a good girl and Express I might pretend they were made back then instead. So please review and tell me what you think, trust me I know it is a little boring right now but it will get better. Outfits are on profile! Thanks :)


End file.
